Alex Pike (Anarchy)
Alex "Mist" Pike Alex is a member of The Riders, most would say unfit for combat due to his sadistic and psychotic nature though he is normally calm of course it helps having a younger sibling, guess mentally unstable people aren't as bad as many might think. His best friend is an assassin named Jacob, they met on a joint assassination and became fast friends. Backstory As a young child Alex's father abandoned him, Jordan and their mom to become a killer and general psycho, Alex growing up had a fascination with pain often asking his mother what it was, when he was five his mother died leaving him and his three year old sibling alone on the streets. Taking to stealing for money to support him and and Jordan he taught himself to use a revolver he stole from a soldier to defend himself. When he was seven a group of pirates came to the slums looking for people to join to prove himself he stole a duffle bag of rifles for them and swore to listen to all commands as long as he could bring and take care of his brother, he was knocked over the head and wakes up on the ship only to be told that a group of soldiers ambushed them and kidnapped his brother, getting offered the chance to get his brother back when he was stronger he accepted the position of apprentice to the assassin onboard. The training was torture, literally the first thing he was taught was how to survive under extreme physical and psychological torture this is what started his sadistic and psychotic streak, over the years he was taught a variety of things such as tactics, stealth, they brought his agility and strength up exponentially, they taught him most pressure points on Human, Elf, Dwarf and many more they taught him how to kill a man with only a teacup, but only when he could beat his master was he allowed on a mission or contract. When he was fifteen this happened and he was allowed a contract, over the years he eventually forgot about Jordan the pirates becoming his harsh but protective family he loved to kill and take contracts becoming the best between many other pirate crews by his eighteenth birthday, and he wouldn't change his life in any way. That was until he found out his brother was onboard their ship and has been for years having taken the search up again when he was twenty-three, it had been two years with no leads when he heard that there was a slave onboard one that had been onboard just as long as he had and shared the name Jordan and the age he would be if it was his brother. before he could find him the ship was attacked by the Atlantis commandeered by a German/French woman named Alexia. Shoved into a cell he had a "Heart to heart" with his brother who had been taken as well, but before it could continue they were dragged to interrogation and tortured by Alexia eventually being saved by Vincent, making a deal with Alexia he and Jordan joined the crew until The riders appeared where he soon joined along with Jordan. In the meantime as a way to bond him and Jordan are hunting down their dad. Physical and mental description. Trained from the age of seven Alex is 6"4 with 216lbs of muscle hidden behind a slim body that easily hides it, he has multiple tattoos across his body a single black wing from his shoulder blade down to his left forearm, and three on his right arm, a clock with the inscription "Respect the past and Create the future", as well as a clock tattoo with a skull being what the clock is set on, and finally a skull on the back of his right hand with a blue glow to it and a above the clock with the inscription a tattoo that is connected to his neck shows a skeleton in armor wearing a crown and holding a sword as demon's drag him down to hell this symbolizes the infidelity and arrogance of people in a higher place of power it also is there to remind him to stay humble for there will always be someone to drag him to hell. Alex is a bit obsessed with time because it is thinly thing he cannot have as much as he wants of it. His body made for agility, stealth and damage is littered with the scars of his training and many more from his years as an assassin, they don't bother him since in his opinion they represent how far he has come. Personality wise Alex seems to be a laid back kind of guy only serious when in important situations and even then he sometimes isn't just so it isn't all "Doom and gloom" as he puts it. he finds joy in battle and fascination in others pain, loving to cause it as well though that is rarely shown by his attitude unless he lets loose no longer feeling the need to not mess around with who he is hunting or fighting, during those times many would call him psychotic his sadism obviously showing. Skills: +Espionage +General Warfare +infiltration +Marksmanship +Stealth/Assault operations +Multi Environmental survival +Hand to Hand combat +Alex is a very experienced Auric with the obvious benefit of a huge mana pool, his militant lifestyle giving him an immense amount of countrol over his mana pool the magic used. His abilities in this branch are as follows Transmuting the surrounding environment, Transmuting ammunitions, and Healing. +Having some knowledge in the Arcana branch of magic he uses it for spells of invisibility. Standerd Loadout: Though it varies from mission to mission. - AR-20 assault rifle, This weapon was crafted under Alex's supervision with a mix of Steel and Adamantine metals to provide a lightweight and maneuverable weapon with amazing resistance to the environment while retaining it's shape with no damage to the weapon. Preferring regular ammo because he can transmute ammunition to him. Preferring a reflex site over anything seeing this weapon was built to take on hoards of enemies at a time with mid and short range capabilities. Using 60 round magazines with burst fire and single shot settings to work with the full auto setting, using 6.5 Grendell cartridges for armor piercing the AR-20 is a deadly weapon to be fought with. -The Hornbill-02 personal offense sidearm uses 5.9x22mm cartridges and is made up of Steel and Adamantine once again, preferring iron sights with a laser sight attachment compared to many sidearms using reflex sights and more. The Hornbill-02 has semi-automatic capabilities for bigger amounts of enemies of bigger size. - Night's Solace, Alex's favored blade when in hand to hand combat he crafted it out of pure Adamantine which allows for better strength of the blade itself and a longer lasting edge, it's length at a complete length of 6in and has been with him since his days of apprenticeship. Category:Characters